DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): This proposal requests support for the third bi-annual open-invitation Conference on Zebrafish Development and Genetics. The meeting will focus on the cellular, molecular, and genetic regulation of development and growth in Zebrafish. The meeting will be held from April 29 until May 3, 1998 at the Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, Cold Spring Harbor, New York.